


痛觉异常

by c_disseminatus



Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus
Summary: 阿德里安不知道如何治愈自己。
Relationships: Edward Blake/Adrian Veidt, Jon Osterman/Adrian Veidt
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	痛觉异常

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我，但一切OOC和剧情偏差都属于我。  
> 阿兰，对不起（反复鞠躬）

一、  
一切其实是从那场葬礼开始的。1956年秋天，那两座墓碑安静地立在阿德里安面前，一些身着黑衣的友人走上来拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他他们很抱歉。

阿德里安低头看着碑石上刻着的名字，有几滴雨水顺着凹陷的纹路淌进大写的“V”里。那些本该是他再熟悉不过的字母，却只让他觉得陌生。警方给出的报告上写着他们死于车祸，与自己日夜相处的生命终结于毫无痛苦的瞬间。参加葬礼的人缓慢地离开，阿德里安听见他们小声地交谈，说需要给他一些缓和情绪的时间。

他盯着那些不断流进父母名字里的水滴看了一会儿，才发现自己并没有什么特别的情绪可供缓和。当他抬起头来的时候，从眼角流下的只有与墓碑上相同的雨水。可等到墓园里只剩下他的时候，那种感觉就开始了。

起初，他只感到胸口发酸，程度只略微相当于在美术馆里端详一件艺术品。他以为那是因为在雨里站得太久，于是就蹲下去，想要顺势整理一下那些放在碑前的花束。然后，突然涌起的疼痛就像是一颗发芽的种子，或是一只失控的手，根茎或指尖沿着胸腔向外游走，从隔膜到肋骨，每扩散一寸就减缓一些，留下的却是某种无力填补的空。

那天阿德里安独自回家，一路上极力避免与身边的行人对视。他本以为这只是偶然的事件，一觉醒来就会一切如常，但在那之后不久就有了第二次、第三次、第四次，一次比一次来得突然，痛觉一次比一次消失得更慢，而结束以后的空虚感却持续得一次比一次更久。

这是不正常的。可他的每一份体检表上都填写着标准的数字，那时他的医生隔着宽大的桌子打量他，一边叫他“维特先生”一边觉得面前的年轻人与这个称呼不太相符。“您非常健康。”每一位医生都这么说，直到最后连“健康”这个词都让他觉得反胃。

他不再寻求医学上的解释了。那时的阿德里安相信这种偶然现象并不足以影响自己的生活。医学的发展总需要时间，且滞后于时代，而他不会。白天，他的公司以迅猛的速度壮大着，为他积累着远多于日常生活所需的财富，而夜晚，他穿上显眼的制服，在街道上挥霍自己过盛的精力。

六十年代来临的时候，世界其实并未做好迎接它的准备，许多东西随着时代慢慢消散，而犯罪是唯一一件永不过时的事情。阿德里安奇怪的症状依然存在，甚至随着他日渐繁忙的工作越来越严重，但多亏了他的义警生涯，他发现自己就算无法消灭它，也可以通过其他事情来暂时从那种间或的疼痛中逃脱。

无论如何，打击犯罪都是一件令人愉悦的事情。唯一让阿德里安感到不满的是，大多数罪犯并不能让他花费多少时间。这就代表，使他将注意力从不间断出现的疼痛转移出去的时间远不足够。他开始寻求刺激，在自己绝不会输掉的打斗中加入一点华丽的招式，或是干脆选择埋伏在高处，用更吸引他人视线的动作攻击。他开始更频繁地在白天出现，故意在人潮涌动的商业区追捕罪犯，只为了让自己得到更长时间的乐趣。这很有效。被迫延长的战斗让他精神振奋，在专注于某件极具危险性的事时他总能成功忘掉胸腔里那些恼人的痛。

但它们还在，并在几乎每一个夜晚都让他无法专注于眼前的东西。止痛片很快就无法产生任何效果了，他后来觉得对于自己的症状任何药物都更像是安慰剂。将那个空了的药瓶扔进垃圾桶的时候，阿德里安第一次对自己感到失望。他清楚地知道义警的生活无法永远继续下去，而这代表着他既不能为社会寻求解药，也无法治愈他自己。

二、  
与布雷克的相遇非常巧合。在阿德里安用各种案件打发时间的时候，他从没想过自己会卷进这样的麻烦。

他们的第一次会面就充满了剑拔弩张的火药味。阿德里安一向选择避开自己的蒙面义警同行们，但他从没想过自己会在毫无证据的案发现场碰见其中之一。他不知道为什么布雷克会出现在那个码头，不知道他是刚刚将自己杀死的人抛尸，还是仅仅为了毁掉证据而重新返回。但当他在巷子里被用枪托狠狠砸上后腰的时候，阿德里安只知道这个人非常难对付。

布雷克的打法十分刁钻，每一次出拳都毫无规律可循。阿德里安并不觉得自己会输给他，只是在他急于从对方的纠缠中脱身时，那种怪异的感觉又来了。他惊讶于自己竟然无法再集中注意力应对布雷克的攻击，因为胸口的痛感实在太难忽视，让他心烦意乱。于是他假意向后仰倒下去，露出一脸被击败且无心恋战的表情，并迅速离开了码头。布雷克叼着雪茄在他身后说了些什么，他没有听清具体的内容，但却知道它们不怀好意。

1975年，犯罪率在蒙面义警的打压下依然暴增。阿德里安终于决定从这场注定没有结果的战斗中抽身出来，赶在事态不可控制以前全身而退。他向来对胜负没什么执念，只是这样做让他失去了许多缓解压力的消遣。所幸，先前无意识的曝光让他积累了相当大的关注度，现在他还是可以利用自己曾经的名气来推动公司的盈利。他的症状仍然没什么变化，没有加重却也不减轻，反而由于不规律的生活而出现得更加随机。他说不上为此多么困扰，那些疼痛其实还在他的忍受范围内。真正让他懊恼的是对自己的身体失去掌控，那些疼痛过去后的无力感就像在提醒他，总有事物远在他的可控范围之外。

而布雷克显然是其中最恼人的一个。可如果说这个人对阿德里安而言有任何积极作用的话，除了将他从年少时虚幻的英雄主义中点醒以外，便是给了他从失控感中逃离的崭新契机。他不太想知道那天到底是什么把布雷克送到了他的办公室门口，他看上去和往常一样吊儿郎当，对阿德里安的公司装潢极为不屑，从头到脚都没有一丝善意，但阿德里安一眼就看出了他想干什么。事实上，这件事他们已经做了很久了。于是他没有理会布雷克对自己的冷嘲热讽，直接走过去干脆利落地解开了对方的皮衣。

性是继战斗之后唯一能让阿德里安忘却自己胸腔里的痛的东西。其实这一点并不怎么难理解。他第一次和布雷克这么做的时候本来正在为一件案子争吵，然后布雷克就用自己的本能把这场争斗搬上了床。没有润滑的不适让他无暇思考其他任何事，自然也逐渐忽略了自己本来还在隐隐作痛的胸口。用疼痛分散疼痛显然不是治愈的办法，但在逃避的角度来看仍然十分有效。布雷克从来不过问他来找自己的原因，从不拒绝他，他们的关系也没有因为性的存在而变得复杂——阿德里安一直很清楚他们不需要有更多交情。

阿德里安不太喜欢这个事实，但布雷克仿佛一直都清楚自己想得到或逃避的是什么。他在阿德里安的身体里顶撞的时候总是充满恶意地挤压他的胸口，就像在故意加重那里的负担一样。阿德里安知道自己随时都可以停下，他也不觉得以自己的能力会无法摆脱布雷克。但每一次性交中同时占据他的疼痛与快感让他不太想放弃，即使他一直都明白在愉悦退去后自己的空虚会更加难以排解。

他甚至允许布雷克在自己身上做一些更加危险的尝试。他们最后一次那么做的时候，他被掐得快要窒息，布雷克在他本能地挣扎起来时悻悻地甩开他，一边看着他侧过身去猛烈地喘咳一边皱紧眉头拿起桌上快要熄灭的雪茄。“知道吗，维特？你真的是个疯子。”他把雪茄放进嘴里猛吸一口，说话的同时喷出呛人的烟雾来，让阿德里安觉得更难呼吸。

阿德里安不置可否地笑一笑，心里的空虚感几乎在他恢复清醒的一瞬间就又卷了回来，让他失望地叹了口气。“你也一样。”最后他这么说，然后起身去打开了排风扇。

当时他并不知道这就是他们的最后一次对话——如果不算上八五年在布雷克的公寓里那次。在踢开布雷克的家门时阿德里安又一次不合时宜地想起那句话，想起面前的人对自己说，你真是个疯子。也许布雷克是对的，他想，也许只有疯子才能如此敏锐地理解彼此。遗憾的是，他对这位多少算得上同类的人没多少感情，就算有，那也必定是负面多于正面的。其实如果布雷克稍微了解他一点，就会知道他对谁都是这样。而在对方的身体摔出那扇窗的时候，在胸口的痛楚随着玻璃粉碎的声音一同清晰起来的时候，阿德里安从未如此感激过自己对情绪的不敏感。

三、  
阿德里安的一生似乎都在追求掌控感。但很多事物就是在提醒他，他无法控制一切。在他年轻时结识的人们大多随着时间逐渐远去，就连他曾经通过当英雄拯救世界的幻想也显得不切实际了。可是有一个人却始终不变，像那些时不时发作的疼痛一样，让他捉摸不透却也无法逃避。

琼——他一直坚持要叫他这个人类的名字，只因为“曼哈顿博士”会让他想到某种人造的恶意——是特殊的。他总是高高在上，用审判的口吻与人交谈，说完以后却又固执地在意着他人对自己的话有何反应。他似乎总是对别人的各种索取有求必应，而这完全符合阿德里安的需求。1960年，他们第一次见面的时候，阿德里安就迅速认定面前的人会在未来很长一段时间里与他发展长久的关系，一种只属于他们两个的各取所需。

冷战愈演愈烈之际，他们开始了频繁的接触。电视台迫不及待地为他们共同出现的镜头打上“超人类们为和平联手”的夸张标题，而阿德里安的公司则在暗暗利用与曼哈顿博士的合作来盈利。这没什么，阿德里安想，反正他们的关系从来就不包含“考虑对方的感受”这一层。

而这就代表，他不需要计较对方如何看待自己，自然也不需要关心他们某些越界行为的实质意义。最开始的时候往往只有触碰，试探一样的触碰，落在他的肩膀、手腕或腰侧，像是好奇地想要确认些什么。琼的触碰总是轻浅而难以察觉，从不让他觉得不适，使他们在不经意间就已经离得太近，然后夺去他引以为傲的自控力。

接受自己正在和一个超脱凡人太多的家伙发生性关系绝非易事。但一旦适应了这些，享受起来就并不困难。琼不像他之前任何一次性爱的对象。他足够了解阿德里安的身体（或是所有人类的？其实阿德里安并不清楚），知道什么时候该用什么方法刺激他，给他几乎无法承受的快感，却不让他感到疼。最开始，这是一种非常新奇的体验，让阿德里安不需要用可能受伤的方式也能短暂地忘记那些长久霸占自己胸口的疼痛。到后来，当阿德里安发现自己已经无法完全离开这种关系时，已经是十几年后的事了。

那时他被压在办公室的落地窗上，画满维特公司广告的热气球从窗外缓缓升起。他被夹在坚硬的玻璃与柔韧的躯体之间，身前身后都是冰冷的。他的体温渗入它们，却无法温暖其中的任何一个。阿德里安的呼吸喷在面前的玻璃上，模糊了窗外广告牌上自己的名字，像某种奇异的暗示，让他觉得身后的人正在一个为自己所掌控的世界里掌控他。

他总是不太记得高潮之后发生的事，就像那一刻对他来说实在太过奢侈，因此连留下记忆都会折损了它的珍贵性。那一段时间里他总是闭着眼睛，试图想些什么将自己的意识拉回来，却除了重新淹没他的酸痛什么都感觉不到。他们的性从不包括亲吻，只是因为阿德里安固执地认为自己不需要它。那天他没有脱上衣，西服上的金色玫瑰胸针随着他们的动作被一下又一下地撞在玻璃上，发出清脆的响声。他在一切结束的时候才想起自己本应把它摘下，以免磨花了那上面光滑的涂层。琼盯着那枚被他放在一边的胸针看了一会儿，才小声对他说：“玫瑰很好。我喜欢它们。”

然后，那支玫瑰凭空出现在琼的手上。其实那时阿德里安还没完全平静下来，他靠在窗前，困惑地看着那支花在琼手中迅速绽放。足以摧毁行星的力量环绕在他面前的空气中，却只是为了催开一朵花。他看着琼把手举起来闻了闻，嘴唇碰在鲜红的花瓣上，看不出是在亲吻它们还是只是不经意的误触，在他看够了以后那些花瓣就迅速化成灰烬散落在他们之间的地板上。“很精妙的构造，”阿德里安听见琼这么说，不知是在告诉他还是在自言自语，“有适宜传粉的特殊机制。”

不知为何，阿德里安在那一瞬间突然又一次感到胸口抽痛起来，那非常短暂，却让他几乎无法呼吸，像是被那枚玫瑰别针下并不存在的尖刺刺穿了胸膛。在痛感过去后，那种几乎已经被他暂时忘掉了的空虚重新开始从心脏向外渗透，逐渐漫上眼眶，越来越浓，让他想用什么东西来堵住，却说不出自己想要的到底是什么。琼看了他一眼，发现他的视线始终停留在地面上。“你想留着它吗？我可以......”

“不，”阿德里安盯着那一小摊薄薄的灰，舔了舔自己干得发痛的嘴唇，“不用了。”

四、  
让阿德里安失望的是，与琼的相处并没有帮他彻底忘掉自己身体的异常。那些疼痛还是经常出现，甚至在他和琼独处的时候变得更加频繁。琼的言语越来越反常，他时常记不起自己身处何地，与阿德里安说话的时候总是紧紧盯着他，像是要从他脸上看出什么东西来，又像是在透过这张脸看着另一个时间点上的他。阿德里安厌倦这种被人看透的错觉，尽管他知道琼无论如何也不可能看穿人的思想。

他的工作越来越多。自己曾经安排的一切都在向着他的预想慢慢靠拢。1985年十月，阿德里安的计划终于开始收束，他的金字塔流下的第一滴血来源于自己的秘书柔软的腹部，鲜红粘稠的液体在瓷砖的接缝处停滞了一下，然后才慢慢流到了他的脚下。

他不太清楚那些噩梦是不是从这一天开始的。在那天夜里，他先是只看见鲜血，像雨水一样从空中滴洒下来，落在他父母的墓碑上，流进深深凹陷的“V”字里。然后是他的秘书，她的脸上满是笑意，直到一颗子弹径直射进她的身体，撕裂开的血肉在阿德里安看来比现实中的那一刻更清晰一些。被他掐住脖子的杀手的面孔狰狞而扭曲，水池中的喷泉喷出一股清凉的水来，冲淡了从他口中涌出的血。布雷克叼着烟居高临下地压在自己身上，他说，你真的是个疯子。

“阿德里安。”

那几张脸逐渐融合在一起，血溅在同样鲜红的花瓣上，因此看不清边缘的轮廓。蓝色的指尖捏紧玫瑰的尖刺，一个声音对他说：“我喜欢它们。”他低下头，这才发现自己胸前的血肉已经被掏空，只剩下了洁白的肋骨。这才是那些痛感的真正原因吗？因为自己的身体里从来就没有任何东西可供填补？

“阿德里安。”

他睁开眼睛。他的卧室在那一瞬间被无限放大，而后又摇晃着缩回原来的大小。琼站在他床边，让他刚好能看清那张表情冷淡的脸。琼身后的挂钟时针刚好跨过“1”，在那一瞬间指针的跳动声响得几乎要盖过他的心跳。他摸了摸自己的左胸，那里的搏动极其有力，但并不平稳。

“你怎么在这儿？”他脱口而出，随即才意识到这句话不太合适——尤其是考虑到他两小时前才在面前的人身下喘息着达到高潮的事实。但琼看上去并不在意。

“你需要我的帮助。”他这么说。

“我不觉得……”

“当然，现在还不。”

好吧。阿德里安闭上眼睛。那些画面已经消失了，但那种让他胸口发酸的空虚感重新席卷了他。失控。一切都在失控的边缘，可他不知道自己还有多少时间用来找回控制。他坐起来，瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，然后又闭上眼。

“梦境是现实的反映。”

“我知道，我知道，”他急切地回答，“你也会做梦吗？”

“不会。我不需要休息。”

阿德里安无声地笑了。他尝试着不再说话，希望自己尽快重新睡过去，仿佛此刻和琼的对话才是他需要逃离的梦，但那些隐痛让他无法放空思绪。这不应该，他本来已经快要习惯了这些的。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

他犹豫了一会儿，觉得琼的语气像是在同情，他并不想要这个。但最终他还是长长地呼出一口气。“好，”他听见自己这么说，“帮我。”

帮他做什么？他没说完，也不想明说。他想要琼帮他的实在太多：帮他入睡，帮他抹去那些没有原因的痛与空虚，或者仅仅不要再露出这种同情的表情就够了。但如果可以，他只想琼为他停下时间，它们太快，太虚幻，太无法掌控，而阿德里安不知道还有多少时间真正属于他自己。

琼把掌心贴上他的额头，仿佛仅仅是在确认他的体温，但那一瞬间阿德里安还是能感到困意像潮水一样淹没了他，也淹没了占据着他的痛楚。在卧室的物品边缘都变得模糊的时候，他才想起自己本可以干脆回办公室工作，用忙碌来消磨这个夜晚的。但琼的动作太轻，让他几乎以为对方想要亲吻自己，他却没想好该不该扭头躲开。不知为何，他觉得琼看上去有点悲伤。也许他一直如此，只是自己现在才发现这一点呢？这是阿德里安失去意识前的最后一个念头。

五、  
在那之后阿德里安还是减少了和琼的会面。

其实这也不是什么突然的决定。他们要做的事情太多，阿德里安并不觉得自己还能挤出太多时间和对方来往。他暗中安排着一切，在公司和他的小岛之间来回往返。当那束幽暗的光从实验室中放射出来时，阿德里安隔着玻璃窗看见了反应堆中熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰。他记得琼第一次将自己的能量注入这个装置时的场景，那时琼突然转过身毫无来由地对他说：“希望我们的合作一切顺利。”

不知道他要是看见面前的东西还会不会这么想。这个联想让阿德里安有些想笑。他的手指搁在加厚的玻璃上，描摹着里面那只生物的轮廓。其实他多多少少可以理解为什么布雷克会选择去向一个多年不见的宿敌哭诉自己的见闻。任何常人或许都无法想象那扇玻璃门后的生命真的存在于世，布雷克的心理承受能力已经超出阿德里安的设想太多了。

他的胸口还在痛着。这个星期以来他几乎已经习惯了这种感觉的存在。现在阿德里安甚至开始说服自己相信这是在提醒他他还是一个正常人，因此可以告诉他自己还活着了。他一向拥有这种说服自己的能力，不管想要相信什么——哪怕是“这一切都是为了更长远的利益”，最终他都会成功的。

实际上，他的最后一个决定做起来比预想的要容易得多。他曾经提议让自己的工程师把传送装置的遥控部件单独拆分开，放在培养室的两边，现在他觉得当初的自己做了一个无比英明的决定。看不到培养箱内部的具体细节对他而言是一种轻松，以至于在按下按钮的时候他什么情绪都没能感觉到，只觉得解脱。

他从温室离开之前，刺骨的寒风从大开的穹顶上卷进来，掀起他的披风。他走到旋转门边，在那里找到了一丛玫瑰，光滑的茎干上并没有当初琼拿着的那支一样的尖刺。阿德里安这才想起，没有经过基因改造的玫瑰并不能在他的温控环境下生长。最终他还是赶在那些花瓣被冻硬之前从那里摘下了一朵来，举到自己面前闻了闻。没有任何味道。阿德里安将它摆在餐桌上，和他换衣服时摘下的胸针放在一起。

很久之前，琼告诉过他，时间是不均质的。在自己的冥想室里坐下时，阿德里安又想起这句话来。现在他明白那是什么意思了。在这年以前，他拼命追赶着时间，只想赶在末日时钟的分针跨过零点以前完成自己计划的一切。而现在，他发现自己的时间仿佛慢了下来——他从不知道原来这是如此难以忍受的事情，更无法想象此后他还能做些什么来缓解自己体内异样的痛。

琼走进屋里的时候并没有发出任何声音，但阿德里安还是感到了那些静电场在空气中激起的微小涟漪。那个平静的声音响起时，阿德里安没能在其中找到一丝怒意。他头一回为琼的冷淡感到感激。

“我做了对的事，是吗？”

“你不可能总是对的，阿德里安。”

其实他也不该那么问的。那个问题太直接、太鲁莽，也没有给琼任何回答的余地。琼向他走过来，低下头来看他。阿德里安又一次觉得琼在同情他，却不再为此感到懊恼，现在他只希望自己的猜测是真的。胸口的酸痛又出现了，他深呼吸几下，试图把它压下去。琼留意着他的动作，缓慢地眨着眼睛，那里变换的纹路让阿德里安想起瓷器表面的裂痕。

琼俯下身来。阿德里安仰头看着那双唇离自己越来越近，这一次他没有再试图躲开。这个吻非常轻，但依然足以打断阿德里安所有的思考。琼的手指插进他的头发，掌心贴在他耳边，而此刻他听见的只有记忆里黑海的波浪，一点点翻卷着，在落潮时几乎带走了他所有的感觉，也彻底带走了盘踞在胸腔中的痛楚。那颗无时无刻不在他的心脏上生长的种子被连根拔除了，他知道自己再也不会为此产生任何感觉了。琼的身体在变得透明，那像是他随时都可能离开，但这回再也没有什么能留住他了。而在他离开的时候，他会带走卡纳克最后一丝人的气息——那些在末日时分挣扎的理智与情感，最终都会重归寂静。那个时候，这里会重新成为只属于永恒死亡的神庙，连它的主人也无法为它带来任何属于人类的温度。阿德里安闭上了眼睛。

那只是一个吻而已。但在此之前，他从不知道原来自己是如此需要它。

END


End file.
